Promotion canapé ?
by Sweet-Bananas
Summary: Enfermé dans son bureau, à gérer sa paperasse administrative, Iceburg regardait le temps s'écouler, si désespérément long. Une visite impromptue allait pourtant apporter un peu de piment à cette journée ennuyeuse!


_En attendant d'écrire le prochain chapitre de mon histoire principale, j'ai eu bien envie de m'accorder un break, et aussi de me lancer un petit défi : Ecrire un lemon!_

_Bon, soyons honnêtes, c'est plus guimauve que lemon, mais c'est bien aussi de commencer timidement!_

_C'était également l'occasion de m'amuser un peu avec mes persos fétiches, Iceburg et Paulie, et d'aborder leur relation de manière plus intime._

_Je précise que tous les personnages ici appartiennent à Oda, y compris la petite secrétaire, que je me suis seulement permise de baptiser, puisqu'aucun nom n'a été proposé pour elle à ce jour._

_Sur ce, bonne explosion de Chamallows (et euh, d'autre chose aussi * je sors*)!_

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée à Water Seven. Le soleil brillait, l'eau était calme, le commerce allait bon train, et les citoyens profitaient du temps radieux pour se balader à travers les canaux, et faire leurs petites emplettes, en se saluant joyeusement.

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil, devant son bureau de bois laqué, Iceburg ne profitait pas du beau temps. La plume à la main, il s'affairait à remplir et signer un par un, les divers documents qui s'entassaient devant lui en plusieurs piles conséquentes.

Il soupira, tournant un regard ennuyé vers la large fenêtre ouvragée, qui laissait entrer les chauds rayons du soleil estival.

Il avait encore trop traîné. Il détestait la paperasse autant qu'il en était possible. Bien sûr, s'il avait pu, il aurait aimé passer ses journées sur les chantiers de construction, à prodiguer ses conseils aux ouvriers ou encore mieux, à mettre la main à la pâte et sentir la familière rugosité du bois sous ses mains.

Mais il était le président de la compagnie, et le maire de la ville, donc il devait se résoudre à déléguer le travail manuel à ses subordonnés. Il le savait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne gémissait pas de temps en temps comme un enfant qui ne pouvait avoir accès à son terrain de jeux.

Dans le fond, quand Kalifa était là, c'était plus simple. La jeune femme, quoique très consciencieuse et rigoureuse dans son travail, ne posait aucune objection lorsque son patron, dans une crise d'égoïsme, décidait de remettre à plus tard ses rendez-vous professionnels.

Sa nouvelle secrétaire en revanche, la jeune Minako, était beaucoup plus stricte quand il était question de l'emploi du temps de son patron, et ne laissait rien passer. Du haut de ses dix ans, la demoiselle ne perdait pas l'occasion, dès qu'Iceburg manifestait des signes de paresse quant à ses obligations administratives, de planter ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens, et de lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus un enfant, et se devait de respecter ses responsabilités d'homme politique.

Iceburg aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais cette petite bonne femme ne cessait de l'impressionner par son professionnalisme, et la conviction dont elle faisait preuve le faisait se sentir comme un garnement pris en faute, et il finissait toujours par obéir docilement. Du reste, il ne niait pas que la jeune fille, avec ses faux airs de maîtresse d'école, était très attachante, et il était ravi de pouvoir lui faire plaisir.

Hélas, sa charmante nouvelle secrétaire, bien que très organisée, n'avait pas procuration sur les devis, ni sur la plupart des documents officiels qu'il était le seul à pouvoir toucher. Ainsi il s'était retrouvé là, par ce bel après-midi, assis dans ce grand bureau qu'il trouvait soudainement austère, avec probablement des heures de lecture et de signatures devant lui. Ca lui apprendra à prendre autant de retard, tiens.

Heureusement, Minako avait fait en sorte de reporter tout rendez-vous diplomatique qui lui serait proposé pour ce jour, lui laissant ainsi le temps de régler en bonne et due forme, ses affaires administratives.

Iceburg soupira, en signant sa cinquante-troisième demande de devis. Il pensa à son Vice-président qui était resté sur le Dock 1 aujourd'hui, pour superviser la construction d'un monstrueux bâtiment de guerre commandé par la Marine. Il était certainement bien mieux loti que lui.

Paulie était le Vice-président de la Galley-la Company depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et il s'était adapté à ses nouvelles responsabilités avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, ce dont Iceburg n'avait jamais douté. Mais, ayant toute sa vie travaillé à la construction de navires, les mains dans le cambouis ou ancrées sur les cordes, il avait lui aussi eu du mal à se faire à la paperasse et aux rendez-vous fastidieux qui incombent à un homme de son importance.

Iceburg essayait donc de le lui épargner, tant qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même, et ne pas trop priver le jeune homme du temps précieux passé sur les chantiers.

Seulement, s'il n'avait été que président…mais être Maire était parfois bien contraignant, et lui imposait des activités qu'il ne pouvait hélas, déléguer à personne.

A contrecœur, il se détourna alors de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Dock 1, et se saisit paresseusement d'un nouveau document, lorsque des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir, avec autant de légèreté qu'aurait eu un troupeau de bœufs.

La grande porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors, plus doucement cette fois, et une tête blonde s'immisça dans l'ouverture.

« Je peux entrer ? s'enquit Paulie.

- Puisque tu n'as pas pris la peine de frapper, je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment refuser. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Paulie ? lui demanda le maire. Je croyais que tu avais encore beaucoup de travail au Dock 1, aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant malicieusement, ce n'est pas toi qui disait l'autre jour qu'on ne passait plus beaucoup de temps ensemble ? »

Iceburg leva les yeux aux ciel, un coin de sourire présent au creux de sa joue.

« Bon, j'avoue, reprit Paulie, j'ai encore ces emmerdeurs à mes trousses ! C'était déjà suffisant d'avoir à se les taper dès que je veux sortir prendre du bon temps, mais là, ils sont venus me gonfler jusque sur le chantier ! Si jamais je retrouve l'imbécile qui les a laissés rentrer…

- Ces emmerdeurs ? interrompit Iceburg, tu veux dire tes créanciers ? Paulie, nous avons déjà parlé de ça, et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! Tu joues perpétuellement avec le feu, et ce, depuis des années ! Crois-moi, ça pourrait bien se retourner contre toi, un de ces jours ! Tu as un bon salaire aujourd'hui, et diable si tu n'en avais pas déjà un avant, alors je ne sais pas comment tu trouves le moyen d'être toujours aussi endetté.

Paulie fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Faut pas exagérer…sûr que je gagne bien ma vie, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre sur la corde raide, passe-moi l'expression !

Il éclata de rire, un rire expressif et franc qu'Iceburg avait toujours adoré, mais cette fois, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil sévère.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là…je sais bien que je suis un flambeur, mais c'est des habitudes difficiles à perdre, et jusque là, j'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème majeur par rapport à ça…

- Pour l'instant, répondit le maire. Et tu ne dois pas oublier que tu es un personnage public, maintenant encore plus qu'avant, de ce fait tu dois faire attention à ton image, et à l'exemple que tu renvoies aux citoyens de Water Seven.

Ce fut au tour de Paulie de faire rouler ses yeux.

- Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie. Tous les gus de cette ville m'adorent, quoiqu'il arrive, et je ne me l'explique toujours pas.

- Tu es encore plus têtu qu'un Yagara Bull, Paulie, dit Iceburg, en grimaçant d'exaspération. Je ne te mets pas en garde seulement pour ton image, mais aussi parce que, quoique tu en penses, tu te mets en danger.

- Mais ces types ne sont que des petites frappes ! Super lourds, c'est vrai, mais…

- Ca suffit maintenant Paulie ! s'exclama Iceburg en se levant brusquement, faisant voler ainsi quelques documents. Je sais que tu es un homme fort et très habile à te sortir de mauvais pas, mais tu as vite tendance à oublier que tu as déjà frôlé la mort plusieurs fois malgré tout, tout particulièrement cette fois à Enies Lobby! Tu n'es pas prudent, et tu as trop confiance en tes capacités…ces types que tu appelles des « petites frappes » pourraient très bien te prendre par surprise, et employer la manière forte. Avoir des dettes peut être très dangereux, et tu as sans doute du entendre que certains se sont déjà faits poignarder sournoisement par leurs créanciers quand ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Iceburg se rassit lourdement, en soupirant.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quoique ce soit, c'est tout. Crois-moi, si je pouvais arrêter de voir souffrir encore les gens que j'aime, ça m'arrangerait.

Paulie, qui s'était figé pendant l'éclat de voix du maire, se radoucit.

- Je suppose que je peux comprendre…dit-il doucement, je suis sûrement un peu égoïste, sur ce point-là. »

Iceburg hocha la tête et osa un petit sourire, heureux que Paulie puisse au moins comprendre ses inquiétudes. Toujours assis sur son grand fauteuil, il tendit la main vers le jeune Vice-président.

« Viens là. »

Paulie lui rendit son sourire, et s'approcha du bureau, où il laissa son mentor passer un bras autour de ses hanches.

« Cela dit, je dois avouer que je suis quand même heureux de te voir. Toute cette paperasse commençait à me rendre fou, et j'ai bien besoin d'un petit « break ».

- Ah ? Alors je suis arrivé au bon moment, finalement ! C'est tout moi, ça ! s'amusa le blond.

- Oui…même si j'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient différentes. »

Iceburg resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme, et colla sa joue contre l'abdomen de Paulie, ressentant les muscles chauds à travers le tissu raide de la chemise, manifestement neuve.

« Tiens…tu as encore acheté un nouveau costume ?

- Tu dis ça comme si j'en achetais un tous les jours … Je voulais pas craquer encore une fois, mais faut avouer que celui-là était vraiment fait pour moi. D'après le vendeur, l'alliance des couleurs de la veste et de la chemise me donne un teint magnifique ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Iceburg sourit paresseusement en sentant le ventre ferme vibrer sous sa joue.

C'était drôle, quand il y repensait. Il n'y a pas un an de ça, Paulie ne jurait que par ses blousons customisés de flammes, chaînes et autres dragons et clous, lui donnant sa petite allure de voyou, qu'il cultivait avec fierté. Il avait répété à qui voulait l'entendre, y compris Iceburg, que bon, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur l'élégance des costards, mais que c'était pas demain la veille qu'il se trimballerait déguisé en pingouin. « Sans vous offenser, hein, patron. »

Aussi, quand le maire lui annonça qu'en tant que Vice-président, il se devait de refaire sa penderie afin qu'on lui donne du crédit en tant qu'homme d'affaire, Paulie lui avait ri au nez, pensant d'abord à une blague. De bien mauvais goût, d'ailleurs.

Il s'était résolu à y croire, quand cet après-midi-là, Iceburg l'avait emmené, de force, chez son tailleur personnel, laissant le vendeur expert le conseiller sur les meilleurs choix vestimentaires à adopter. Le vendeur avait d'ailleurs laissé entrevoir une grimace dédaigneuse, en apercevant le jeune homme entrer dans sa boutique, dans un blouson qu'il devait juger atrocement tape-à-l'œil, sans parler du pantalon informe qui allait avec.

Les premiers essais de costume se révélèrent si concluants que Paulie en fut lui-même tout retourné. Les épaulettes des vestes mettaient en valeur sa belle silhouette masculine, et les pantalons droits semblaient affiner et agrandir ses jambes. Il finit par admettre que ce style n'était finalement pas si ringard, et qu'il le portait très bien.

Il eut néanmoins un temps d'adaptation nécessaire pour les chaussures de ville, bien inconfortables pour courir, et la cravate qu'il avait eu bien du mal à apprendre à nouer, ses grandes connaissances de gréeur n'y faisant rien. Iceburg, bien que n'étant pas lui-même un amateur de cravates, avait pris patiemment le temps de lui montrer la technique, tel qu'un bon mentor devait le faire, devant son élève rougissant malgré lui.

Iceburg frotta son visage contre la matière textile, et vint jouer distraitement, du bout des doigts, avec la cravate carmine que possédait le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas très longtemps avant qu'ils ne franchissent tous les deux, un pas déterminant dans leur relation.

Paulie laissa glisser sa main sur le cou de son supérieur, et caressa doucement, presque machinalement, la nuque offerte.

« A quoi tu penses ? murmura l'ancien contremaître.

Iceburg leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son compagnon, et lui sourit tendrement.

- A toi. »

Et, en appuyant légèrement sur les hanches du jeune homme, il l'amena à s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le bras du fauteuil. Paulie lui caressait toujours la nuque, et faisait à présent courir son pouce sur la mâchoire de son mentor, brossant délicatement l'épiderme mal rasé.

« Et…ça t'arrive souvent de penser à moi, comme ça ? taquina Paulie.

- Probablement trop souvent. Il va falloir y remédier. »

A ces mots, Iceburg attira à lui le beau visage halé de Paulie, retira l'omniprésent cigare de la bouche de son possesseur, et joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

Celles de Paulie étaient légèrement rugueuses, et instantanément, l'odeur âcre du cigare pris possession de ses sens. Certains auraient pu trouver cela gênant, mais Iceburg appréciait ces sensations, cette odeur puissante qui n'appartenait qu'à Paulie, et qui, comme toutes les petites manies agaçantes du jeune homme, avait trouvé du charme à ses yeux et était entrée progressivement, mais sûrement, dans son cœur.

C'était peut-être à cause du cigare qu'Iceburg trouvait les baisers de Paulie si intoxicants, et avait toujours bien du mal à y mettre un terme.

Leurs lèvres se séparaient lentement, pour venir presque instantanément se retrouver, plus avides et plus gourmandes, appuyées par les mains de Paulie, qui s'égaraient audacieusement sur sa poitrine, libérant un envol de papillons dans le ventre du maire.

Dire qu'il aurait pu passer à côté de ça…

Quand enfin, les deux hommes avaient ouvert leurs bras au fort sentiment mutuel qui s'était installé entre eux, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de garder leur relation secrète, du moins au début. Chacun étant préoccupé par l'image publique de l'autre, et souhaitant éviter au maximum de lui causer du tort. Ce fut également l'occasion pour eux de prendre leur temps, et d'avancer à tâtons dans un univers qui leur était tout nouveau, et qu'ils géraient tout d'abord maladroitement. Après tout, ce n'était pas facile de passer ce cap intime, pour deux hommes qui se connaissaient déjà si bien.

Las, il eut suffit d'un simple baiser volé au coin d'un bâtiment, pour que la nouvelle se répande à la vitesse de l'éclair à travers Water Seven.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train, les habitants étaient bavards et Iceburg prit alors de plein fouet une dure réalité dont il avait déjà eu un aperçu : La vie privée des célébrités ne le reste jamais bien longtemps.

Pour calmer les on-dit, qui étaient cent fois plus assassins qu'une vérité pouvait l'être, Iceburg avait alors, devant la Presse avide de scoops, officialisé leur relation.

Etonnamment, la population de Water Seven, une fois la surprise passée, avait plutôt bien digéré cette nouvelle information. Du reste, et au grand dam de Paulie, les fans féminines du beau blond se remirent vite de leur affliction, et redoublèrent encore d'ardeur, si c'était possible, dans leurs entreprises de séduction, persuadées de leur capacité à remettre Paulie dans « le droit chemin ».

Seuls quelques journalistes véreux, ne manquèrent pas l'occasion d'insinuer que le jeune homme avait sans doute du bénéficier d'une promotion canapé pour accéder au poste envié qu'il occupait à présent.

Ces rumeurs avaient beaucoup irrité Iceburg. Imaginer que Paulie avait obtenu son poste d'une autre manière que par un travail acharné et consciencieux était absolument désolant. Certes, il était le seul dans cette ville à posséder toute sa confiance, ce qui l'avait aidé dans sa décision, mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait fait preuve à ce point de favoritisme.

A sa grande surprise, Paulie ne sembla pas s'offusquer de ces allusions sournoises. Il lui assura qu'il se moquait bien de l'avis de quelques abrutis, et qu'il savait bien, tout autant que son mentor, qu'il n'était de toute façon pas du style à chercher ou accepter ce genre de privilèges.

Iceburg fut touché par cet acte de maturité, et ne l'en respecta que plus.

Le tendre manège de baisers s'intensifiait entre eux, et Paulie délaissa bientôt les lèvres du maire pour les glisser au creux de son cou, juste derrière son oreille.

Une chose était certaine, si Paulie s'était montré maladroit et timide au début de leur relation, ce cap était définitivement passé, et Iceburg découvrait avec un plaisir délectable, la nouvelle assurance du jeune homme, qui se montrait petit à petit, toujours plus sensuel et entreprenant. Et Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Iceburg avait peur de s'être découvert en Paulie, une sévère addiction.

« Mmmh Paulie, tu ne crois pas que le moment est mal choisi pour aller dans cette direction-là ? J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, et tu sais comment est Minako…

Il sentit Paulie sourire dans son cou, laissant ses dents taquiner légèrement la chair tendre.

- Aah, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit un peu trop tard pour ça, maintenant, d'autant que c'est toi qui a ouvert les hostilités ! Puisque je suis là, et en attendant que ces pots de colle dégagent pour de bon du chantier, je peux bien passer un peu de bon temps avec toi…

Il mordilla doucement le sensible lobe d'oreille, tout en refermant possessivement ses mains des deux côtés de la nuque de son compagnon, qui fut parcouru de haut en bas d'un délicieux frisson électrique.

- Et tu pourras toujours dire à Minako que tu as été attaqué par un ouvrier en chaleur qui ne t'as pas laissé le choix! Ce serait pas si faux, du reste…

- Paulie, parfois tu es vraiment diabolique, soupira Iceburg.

- J'ai été à bonne école, ajouta malicieusement le jeune homme, en relevant la tête.

Paulie mordit cette fois délicatement la lèvre inférieure d'Iceburg, pour y demander à nouveau l'accès, ce que le maire ne trouva pas le courage de lui refuser. La pression était lascive, terriblement sensuelle, et Iceburg sentit à peine son compagnon se laisser glisser du fauteuil pour s'accroupir par terre, sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres.

« Mmh, tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit le blond dans un murmure chaud, contre la bouche de son mentor, on a tellement jasé à ce sujet dans la presse, ce serait pt'être l'occasion de voir ce que ça fait, de passer sous le bureau…

- Paulie, tu n'es pas sérieux… »

Mais Paulie était bel et bien sérieux, s'il en croyait la main qui était venue sournoisement se glisser entre ses jambes, y exerçant à présent un doux massage.

« Pau…Paulie, non, pas ici…Minako pourrait entrer…

Paulie recueillait entre ses lèvres, le souffle légèrement saccadé du maire.

- Elle est…bien trop polie pour oser entrer sans frapper. »

Le jeune homme s'attaqua alors à nouveau au cou de son compagnon, sans cesser la pression sur son bas-ventre, et Iceburg oublia bientôt comment répliquer.

Après tout, il était tout juste rentré la veille d'un voyage d'affaire, et n'avait pu profiter pleinement de son cher Vice-président jusque là, et il lui apparut qu'à présent, il serait insoutenable d'attendre jusqu'au soir pour se réserver un moment à deux.

Ces lèvres sur les siennes, ces mains qui couraient sur son corps et cette odeur qui devenait de plus en plus enivrante…Après tout, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, il avait bien besoin d'un break, et cette situation osée faisait monter en lui une adrénaline à laquelle il ne savait résister.

Quand Paulie détacha son visage du sien, sa respiration était rauque, et il sentait ses joues brûler…et pas seulement ses joues, il venait de le réaliser.

Son compagnon prit alors sa place entre ses jambes, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et entreprit de défaire le bouton du pantalon du maire.

Quand Paulie libéra délicatement le sexe déjà gorgé de sang du carcan de tissu, Iceburg sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine, excitant, irrésistible.

Il vit alors Paulie s'arrêter dans ses gestes, et croiser son regard, comme si, malgré ses provocations assurées, il lui demandait la permission, une question muette dansant sur ses lèvres.

Iceburg, les tempes humides et les joues tiédies d'émotion, lui répondit silencieusement, en glissant sa main sur la joue de Paulie, laissant ses doigts caresser les mèches blondes au creux du cou musclé.

Paulie sourit, et, inclinant son visage, donna un baiser dans le creux de la main offerte, avant de poser la sienne sur le membre déjà partiellement dressé, et commencer doucement les mouvements de va et vient.

Le maire ferma alors les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations délicieuses, laissant les doigts légèrement rugueux de son compagnon déshabiller son membre, et imprimant des pressions délicates juste aux bons endroits.

Une bouche chaude vint finalement rejoindre la main, suçant, embrassant, léchant, et Iceburg, dans un éclair de lucidité noyé dans un nuage cotonneux de plaisir, se demanda où Paulie avait pu devenir si habile dans ce jeu charnel…Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été son instructeur sur ce point, mais il fallait admettre que Paulie était également un remarquable autodidacte.

Tout à son euphorie, la tête bourdonnante, le corps saisit de tremblements délicieux, Iceburg entendit à peine les pas précipités qui résonnaient encore lointainement dans les escaliers, suivis d'éclats de voix qui semblaient se rapprocher.

A peine. Mais non, non, hors de question de s'arrêter maintenant, à deux doigts de l'orgasme, quel qu'en soit le risque, à présent. Mais plus vite, il fallait aller plus vite. Comme s'il avait également ressenti l'urgence, Paulie accéléra ses mouvements, dans un rythme qui devint frénétique.

Le souffle court, Iceburg ouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard profond de Paulie, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés entre ses propres doigts crispés, et cette simple vision le fit perdre pied, un voile de volupté l'aveuglant, alors qu'un feu ardent se répandait dans tout son corps.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, cherchant à contenir en lui cette intense sensation si désespérément agréable.

Sa gorge ne laissa ainsi échapper aucun son, mais le liquide chaud qu'il ne put empêcher de répandre sur son pantalon et la main de son compagnon, trahit irrémédiablement l'expression de son plaisir.

Iceburg n'eut pas le temps de laisser le sang bouillonnant dans son corps reprendre un rythme normal, que les voix assourdies par la lourde porte en bois de son bureau se retrouvèrent soudain toutes proches.

« Messieurs, je vous ai dit de ne pas insister, Monsieur le Maire est très occupé, c'est très impoli de votre part !

- Désolé ma p'tite demoiselle, mais c'est une affaire urgente ! »

Le Maire reconnut la voix paniquée de sa jeune secrétaire. Il fallait réagir très vite, Paulie n'aurait pas le temps de partir.

En un instant, sans laisser au jeune homme l'occasion de faire le moindre geste, et sans même penser à refermer le bouton de son pantalon toujours ouvert, Iceburg rapprocha brutalement son fauteuil du bureau, dissimulant ainsi ses jambes, et coinçant par la même occasion Paulie sous le bureau, fort heureusement fermé du côté visible de la porte.

Le jeune Vice-président, trop grand pour l'espace confiné, se retrouva subitement comprimé entre les lourds tiroirs, la tête collée contre la cuisse de son mentor, ses genoux pliés au maximum ne lui permettant pas de rentrer complètement sous le lourd meuble de bois laqué. Il émit un grognement fort compréhensible, qu'Iceburg calma d'un « Chuuut ! » sonore.

Quant au cigare éteint du jeune homme, trônant encore sur le plan de travail, il fut balancé sans autre forme de procès dans le premier tiroir venu.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit presque violemment.

« Monsieur Iceburg ! cria la petite secrétaire indignée, j'ai bien tenté de dire à ces messieurs que vous étiez occupé, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

Ah. Il semblerait finalement que Minako ne prenne pas toujours la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Allez mademoiselle, fichez-nous la paix un peu, vous nous courrez sur le haricot depuis qu'on est entrés ici ! rugit une voix d'homme, dont le propriétaire essayait manifestement de forcer le passage, la jeune secrétaire toujours farouchement postée dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Iceburg prit une longue respiration pour se remettre les idées en place, en espérant que son visage ne soit pas d'un rouge trop prononcé.

« Minako, laissez donc entrer ces messieurs, inutile de créer un scandale, je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent.

- Eum, bien Monsieur. Navrée, Monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez fait votre travail. Entrez donc, messieurs. »

Deux hommes entrèrent alors, l'air patibulaire et passablement énervés, leur costard impeccable ne dissimulant pas l'aura vénéneuse qui semblait se dégager d'eux. Iceburg eut alors la sensation d'être entourés par des parrains de la Mafia locale.

Il les reconnut de suite bien sûr, il les avait déjà vus courir après Paulie, en vociférant des menaces assassines, qu'ils n'avaient heureusement, jamais mises à exécution. Ses créanciers, évidemment. Il aurait du se douter qu'un jour, ils n'auraient plus de scrupules à aller chercher Paulie jusque dans les bureaux du Quartier général.

Le plus petit des deux, mais manifestement le plus teigneux, avança de quelques pas, planta ses poings sur ses hanches, et s'adressa à Iceburg, dans une politesse feinte.

« S'cusez nous de débarquer comme ça chez vous, M'sieur le Maire, mais on est à la recherche de votre escroc de Vice-Président, Paulie. Il nous doit un paquet de fric, comme vous devez le savoir, et on est positivement sûrs qu'il est venu se planquer dans ce bâtiment.

- Messieurs, tout d'abord, je vous demanderai en ma présence de ne pas traiter le Vice-président d'escroc. Du reste, vos assomptions sont fausses, je peux vous assurer qu'il a travaillé au Dock 1 toute la journée, ainsi que les rapports de chantier me l'ont confirmé, et que je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis hier soir. »

L'homme qui avait parlé précédemment, se nommant Alvarès, tel qu'Iceburg s'en souvenait, s'approcha dangereusement du bureau, et pour bien appuyer son mécontentement, posa lourdement sa main dessus, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du maire, qui eut la sensation de se retrouver en face d'un petit requin.

Il avala discrètement sa salive, et sentit Paulie se recroqueviller sous le bureau.

- Désolé d'insister, M'sieur le Maire, mais vous et moi savons que Paulie est dans vos p'tits papiers, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Evident que vous allez le défendre. Vous êtes un homme d'affaires, alors vous devez savoir que c'est pas franchement légal de rester si longtemps sans payer ses dettes, et chercher à s'enfuir à tout bout de champ !

Iceburg, profondément agacé maintenant, mais aussi de plus en plus nerveux, car Alvarès n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du pot aux roses, sortit de ses gonds.

- Vous dépassez les limites, messieurs ! s'exclama le maire, en frappant à son tour du plat de la main sur la table, qui trembla violemment sur la tête du pauvre Paulie. Je tiens à vous faire remarquer qu'il n'est pas plus légal de débarquer ainsi dans le bureau du maire sans le moindre rendez-vous, et de faire des accusations sans fondements ! Que voulez-vous encore ? Que je laisse votre collègue fouiller mes meubles pour trouver la personne que vous cherchez ? J'ai peur que ce soit tout aussi illégal, à moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez de la police et que vous ayez un mandat de perquisition, ce qui ne me semble pas être le cas ! »

A ces mots, le second créancier, qui s'était peu subtilement approché de la grande armoire qui décorait la pièce, à gauche du bureau, se figea dans ses mouvements, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Alvarès recula lui aussi, un peu embarrassé, mais toujours profondément contrarié, retenant une réplique qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

« Allez, vous énervez pas M'sieur le Maire, on voulait pas vous contrarier…mais comprenez-nous aussi, ce fric, on en a besoin, les affaires vont pas forts pour nous, en ce moment. On fait aussi partie des citoyens de cette ville, alors faut penser à nous aussi.

-J'y pense, Monsieur Alvarès. Quand je verrais Paulie, croyez bien que j'insisterai sur le paiement de ses dettes, même s'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler de ses affaires personnelles, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Je vous prierais pendant ce temps de tenir vos distances, et de revoir vos manières intrusives, que je trouve déplacées. Soyez encore heureux que j'ai accepté de vous recevoir compte tenu du peu de respect que vous avez montré à l'égard de ma secrétaire.

- Oh. Euh, oui, on voulait pas lui manquer de respect à cette petite donzelle, ajouta Alvarès, en tentant un sourire crispé, mais on était un peu pressés, vous comprenez…

- Je comprends. Et puisque vous êtes pressés, je ne vous retiens pas plus, messieurs. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Les deux créanciers, qui ne cachaient pas leur frustration, s'inclinèrent cependant à contrecoeur.

- Pas de soucis, M'sieur le Maire. Navrés de vous avoir dérangés…mais n'oubliez pas de dire au Vice-président qu'on est passés, hein ? »

Iceburg opina de la tête, puis se tourna vers sa secrétaire, visiblement froissée d'avoir été appelée « petite donzelle».

« Minako ? Vous voudrez bien reconduire ces messieurs je vous prie…Et prenez votre pause, vous avez l'air fébrile.

- Oui Monsieur, comme vous voudrez. »

Elle laissa sortir les deux compères, mais resta un instant immobile sur le seuil de la porte, scrutant la pièce d'un air légèrement soupçonneux et inquiet, sourcils froncés, remontant ses lunettes dans un geste qui rappela fortement au maire, son ancienne secrétaire.

Iceburg remua dans son fauteuil, un peu gêné.

« Eum, un problème, Minako ?

- Oh, non Monsieur, c'est juste que…vous…vous allez bien, Monsieur ? Vous êtes si rouge !

Il resserra dans un élan nerveux ses jambes sur le corps contorsionné sous lui.

- Ah ? Et bien, c'est juste qu'il fait un peu chaud ici, avec ce beau soleil qui tape à travers la fenêtre…et puis, ces messieurs ont définitivement le don de me faire monter le sang au cerveau ! Mais rien de grave, soyez-en sûre. Je vais ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, ça me fera du bien.

- Bon…souffla la jeune fille, son visage reprenant une expression sévère. Prenez un bol d'air Monsieur, mais n'oubliez pas vos documents ! Vous n'avez pas beaucoup avancé, et nous sommes en retard sur le planning !

Iceburg sourit, relâchant mentalement, un soupir de soulagement.

- Je m'y remets de suite. »

Il entendit alors sa jeune employée repartir en courant après les deux créanciers, s'exclamant furieusement :

« Attendez ! La sortie est de l'autre côté !

* * *

Iceburg attendit que les pas dans le couloir se soient totalement dissipés, jusqu'à entendre la porte d'entrée de l'imposant bâtiment se refermer en grinçant.

Il se résolut alors à se détendre et à repousser son fauteuil, libérant Paulie qui put finalement s'extraire de sa cachette, grommelant son inconfort, et frottant son crâne échevelé.

« Tu aurais pu éviter d'en remettre une couche en tapant comme un bourrin sur le bureau ! Bon sang, j'ai cru que ma tête était une enclume qui venait de se prendre un coup de marteau ! pesta le blond.

Calmement, Iceburg sortit quelques mouchoirs du tiroir de droite, et en tendit un à son subordonné, qui l'accepta dans un grognement, se débarrassant ainsi de toute substance que les ouvriers auraient jugée suspecte. Le maire en fit de même de son côté, puis s'affaira à reboutonner enfin son pantalon.

- Tu l'as bien mérité. Ca t'apprendra à avoir de telles idées. Je t'avais dit qu'on risquait de se faire surprendre, et tu avoueras que c'était moins une.

Paulie étira ses jambes engourdies, puis se rassit lourdement à côté de son patron et compagnon.

- Pas faux, j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de me faire dessus, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire attraper ce coup-ci !

- Attrapé oui, et dans quelle position, en plus…Encore un peu, et nous aurions donné aux journalistes de quoi faire jaser jusqu'à North Blue !

- Ha ! s'exclama Paulie, soudain rieur, en tout cas, j'dois admettre que t'es un sacré comédien ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour embobiner ces emmerdeurs, mais j'crois que de mon côté, j'aurais pas tenu, j'aurais déjà pété les plombs !

Un petit sourire taquin apparut sur le visage d'Iceburg.

- D'où l'intérêt d'être politicien.

Paulie lui rendit le même sourire.

- Alors c'est bien vrai ce qu'on dit sur les politiciens, c'est un vrai métier de menteurs !

- Tu peux parler, imbécile ! ajouta le maire, en gratifiant son second d'une tape amicale sur le crâne.

- Aouch…le jeune homme se massa le cou qui craqua légèrement, puis reposa à nouveau sa tête sur la cuisse d'Iceburg, dans un mouvement las.

- Bon sang…je vais en avoir des courbatures tout à l'heure avec cette histoire…pire qu'une journée au chantier…

- Mmh. »

Iceburg jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux piles de documents qui l'attendaient toujours sur le bureau, avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon. Elles pouvaient bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

Dans un reposant silence, le maire caressa la tête blonde du jeune homme appuyé nonchalamment sur ses genoux, massant du bout des doigts sa nuque douloureuse.

Le moment de calme fut finalement rompu par un rire qui éclata doucement dans la gorge d'Iceburg, avant de retentir dans la salle, clair et franc.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? interrogea le jeune homme, surpris.

- Je repensais à ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure, reprit Iceburg, la voix joyeuse, que c'était l'occasion de voir ce que ça faisait de « passer sous le bureau »…le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as eu un aperçu instructif, avec tous les inconvénients !

Paulie grimaça, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

- C'est sûr, si c'est ça la « promotion canapé », ça doit pas être super confortable tous les jours ! Et cette pauvre Minako, j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a du me voir entrer, en plus ! »

Les deux hommes riaient de bon cœur, repensant à l'absurde aventure qui venait de leur arriver, soulagés que tout se soit terminé sans dégâts.

Quand les rires finirent par mourir dans leur gorge, après de longues minutes, un sourire demeura sur les lèvres d'Iceburg, son dos confortablement installé dans le dossier du fauteuil, les épais cheveux blonds de Paulie glissant toujours entre ses doigts.

Il avait aimé cette adrénaline, en dépit de tout le stress que la situation avait pu engendrer. Et, soupirant de bien-être, il se dit que le risque en avait valu la peine.

Vraiment, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer, avec Paulie !

Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours, mais aucun des deux hommes dans le bureau présidentiel ne semblait avoir envie de quitter le cocon de calme qui les enveloppait. Seulement, comme toute bonne chose à une fin…

« Au fait, Paulie…

- Mmh ?

- Tout ce que t'ai dit tout à l'heure tient toujours. Il est vraiment temps que tu songes à payer tes dettes !

- Raaaaah ! »

* * *

_Finito! Une petite histoire que je me suis énormément amusée à écrire! Elle est directement inspirée d'un dessin qui m'a bien fait rire, mais il semble que je ne puisse pas vous en proposer le lien, snif..._


End file.
